User blog:IamLucifer69/PE Proposal: Lev Kravchenko
*Original: https://villains.fandom.com/f/p/3179493162221867809 Now my second COD Pure Evil candidate comes from Call of Duty: Black Ops. Now then introducing Lev Kravchenko. Who Is He? What Has He Done? Lev Kravchenko is a colonel of the Soviet Union, Nikita Dragovich's right hand man, and described as a cold-hearted sadist made of pure evil (not in the literal sense). Having been recruited by Dragovich he would carry out a slew of atrocities under Dragovich’s wing. Among them includes mutilating and eventually killing his own sister when she rejected Dragovich’s romantic advances. Kravchenko would also support Dragovich’s decision to desert the Russian forces and leaving them to be butchered by the German forces. Hunting down the remaining German forces in the Arctic Circle and retain Steiner, Kravchenko would execute all the remaining Germain soldiers under his capture shooting them one by one before brutally killing the last captive by slitting his throat. Uncovering the bio-chemical weapon Nova 6, Kravchenko along with Dragovich decide to test the weapons effectiveness on the own Russian soldiers, slowly and horrifically killing them. Kravchenko would also commit several atrocities on his own such as brutally torturing Grigori Weaver to the point where he gouges one of his eyes out and brainwashes numerous Americans into becoming sleeper cell agents for Dragovich. Kravchenko along with Dragovich and Steiner were also behind brainwashing Alex Mason, and he was present when Castro gave Dragovich the Rasalka ship for Dragovich to use to carry out his command his sleeper agents to release Nova 6 on the whole of the United States. Kravchenko was also subject numerous people in Vietnam, including American soldiers, his own men, innocent women and children, even infants to the Nova 6 chemical weapon which resulted in all of them suffering slow and horrific death. He was then supposedly killed by Frank Woods, only to reveal to have survived and sent Woods to the Hanoi Hilton prison camp where Woods would suffer for many years before finally being rescues by his friends. Outliving Dragovich, Kravchenko would strike out on his own becoming an arms dealer trading weapons with drug cartels, radical organizations, and terrorist, result in even more casualties in the war in Afghanistan while prolonging said war. Eventually captured by Woods and Mason they proceeded to interrogate him about Raul Menendez’s whereabouts, only for Kravchenko to mock their efforts resulting in either Mason or Woods to kill him, ending his reign of terror for good. Freudian Excuse? Redeeming Qualities? Nothing is known about his past prior to becoming Dragovich’s right-hand man other than being described as a cold-heartless sadist made of pure evil so yeah nothing sympathetic about that. As for redeeming qualities, while he does seem be Dragovich’s right-hand man, he mostly serves him out of self interest rather than genuine loyalty for Dragovich. While he has committed many horrific atrocities for Dragovich including killing his own sister to when she rejected Dragovich, given that Dragovich is one of the most powerful men in the Soviet Union, this is mostly done to improve his own rank in the Soviet Union, and its clear that he takes extreme sadistic pleasure in the atrocities he has committed. When Dragovich does dies, Kravchenko never shows any sadness that he died in the slightest merely working for the next Big Bad Melendez and when does tell Woods and Mason that Menendez has moles in the CIA, he does so in such a mocking tone showing absolutely no remorse or regret for all the horrific things he has done while also revealing that he has no true loyalties to the Soviet Union, only caring about making money and himself. In short he’s got none. Heinousness While Dragovich’s grand scheme to spreading Nova 6 throughout America is more than enough for him to still count, I think Kravchenko also stands out in the heinous standard in terms of how personal his crimes are. He killed his own sister, killed numerous German soldiers in many brutal fashions, subjected numerous innocent to the Nova-6 chemical weapon, including his own men, women and children, tortures and gouges the eye out of Weaver and played a part in brainwashing Alex Mason as well as many other Americans. With that along with a total body count of at least hundreds, if not more, I’d say Kravchenko is more than heinous enough on his own to qualify. Final Verdict I'd give that guy a yes as well. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals